New Friends
by Endless Dawn
Summary: What happens when the characters from Harry Potter, Twilight, Maximum Ride, and Sweep meet? NOW WRITTEN BY ENDLESSHOPE.
1. Prologue

Preview

What happens when the characters from Harry Potter, Twilight, Maximum Ride, and Sweep meet?

**Author's note**

**As I am joining four different books together the some points in the book will be in a book's POV. They all are in third person, but some are directly talking about/with the Harry Potter characters, the Twilight characters, etc. The way to tell the difference between these is with these symbols:**

**HP - Harry Potter (after fifth book, before sixth)**

**Twi - Twilight (after New Moon)**

**MR - Maximum Ride**

**Sw - Sweep (after 7th book, before eighth)**

**It's better if you have read all of these books, but no necessary.**

**Endless Dawn**

New Friends

Prologue

HP 

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium in front of the school. Its students were in the dining hall, eating breakfast.

"Attention, students! I have an announcement to make!" The students of Hogwarts' heads jerked up - slightly angry at their headmaster for interrupting their meal.

"Fourth and Fifth Years, I have arranged for us to meet another group witches - a field trip if you will."

"Witches? What about wizards?"

"I heard that they call even the males witches."

"Really? That is so gross!"

"Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled over the boisterous crowd. "We shall leave tomorrow at precisely 11:00! Get ready to go to Forks, Washington!"

MR

Max stood in front of the flock. "Guys, you know I have annoying voice in my head, right?"

_Sigh. _"Yes, we know."

"Ok, well, it was extremely chatty yesterday…"

[Flashback

_Hello, Max._

Not again! What do you want!?!

_I was going to tell you some news, but you seem grumpy, so I won't tell you._

Just tell me!

_Sheesh! What a grouch! Ok, so I found Fang's parents._

W-wh-WHAT!?!?!?

_Precisely what I said. I found Fang's parents._

You can't be serious!

_Max, Max, Max. Have I ever lied to you?_

Uh….yeah.

_Ok, maybe once. Or twice. Or…forget it._

[End Flashback

"So we're going somewhere?"

"Yes, we're going to Forks, Washington."

Sw

It was right after the end of a circle when Hunter made his announcement. "Listen a group of witches are coming to the States tomorrow, so do any of you guys want to go with me and my mom to meet them?"

There were various answers, but Morgan's "Sure!" stood out the most.

"Great. I bought us all plane tickets."

"A plane?"

"Yeah…where and how far are we going?"

"We're going to Forks, Washington."


	2. Chapter 1

TWI

Alice ran into the room, literally shrieking with joy as she went.

"Guysguysguysguys!"

Bella and Edward looked up. Edward had been cradling Bella in his arms, so he was naturally annoyed at Alice.

He sighed. "Yes, Alice?"

"Okaysotherearesomepeoplecomingtheyarenotvampiresnodontworrybuttheyareallcomingtoforkswashingtonwhichisreallyoddconsideringwedontgetmanyvisitorshere-"

"We get it, Alice. Are they any threat to us, however?"

"No…but still! Maybe I can go shopping with them! Ooh…" She ran out of the room. Bella laughed.

"Classic Alice," Bella said, but she noticed that Edward still looked distraught. "What's the matter?" She asked, stroking his face. "You don't believe her, do you?"

"Alice's visions have been proved wrong before," he replied, tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't - wasn't - your fault."

"Yet, I think it is, anyway…"

Edward kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her wedding ring sparking next to his hair, her topaz eyes full of passion.

"I love you too, Edward. So very much." And the two lovers' cold hard lips met - and they both felt like they couldn't find anything warmer.

MR

"We have to stay here?"

"Yes, Gazzy. We do."

"What does it look like?"

"It looks just like any other hotel."

"Well, I haven't really seen any, you know."

"Thank you again, Angel for getting us the rooms."

"Of course, Max."

Max clapped her hands together. "Angel and Nudge have room 506." She handed the key. "Gazzy and Iggy have room 507." Key giving and then the four all ran to their rooms - on a high level for up-and-away convenience. "So, that leaves us with room 508."

The two older ones went their room, and chose beds, Fang having the one closest to the window, Max being closer to the door, so telling the others about an emergency would be easier for her.

They went to bed at midnight, Fang falling asleep quickly. Max stayed up later, however, to talk to the Voice.

_Mind telling me what to do from here?_

Silence.

She sighed. _Why couldn't anything in my life be easy to get?_

What surprises would lay in store for them?

HP

Dumbledore had checked out the entire hotel - even if it was only the fourth and fifth years going. Copies of the room arrangements were posted and handed out, females being one the lower levels, and males being on the upper, teachers being in the middle. Harry, Ron, and Neville (two beds, a pullout couch) were together, and so was Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

Before everyone went to their rooms, Dumbledore announced to everyone that they would meet the other group of witches the next day.

What surprises would lay in store for them?

SW

Luckily, Hunter was able to rent an apartment in Forks. It was fairly large, too. Three bedrooms, and a couch. Matt and Robbie together, Sharon and Jenna, Hunter and Ethan, Morgan sleeping on the couch. All were excited for the day ahead, where they knew they were meeting the other group witches/wizards.

What surprises would lay in store for them?

**So sorry, guys. This is probably the worst chapter I've written. For anything. You would think that since it took me so long to write it would at least be **_**decent**_**, but it wasn't. So, cookies for everyone that actually had the patience to read it all!**


	3. Ravenous Lions and Endless Hope

**Ravenous Lions and Endless Hope: An Author's Note**

Sheesh, people! You all are ravenous lions! Metaphorically, of course. If you were really a ravenous lion, I highly doubt you could read, much less sit at a computer to do so.

Where would a ravenous lion get a computer, anyway? Eat the previous owner to obtain the machine?

Eh, well, anyway. I'm writing this to tell you all – because you have all become ravenous lions and all – that I will not be continuing this story. There's a lot of reasons behind this decision, but just accept that you probably won't be hearing that much more from me.

From _me_. Key phrase there.

I have gotten so many reviews telling me to update, wondering why I haven't updated, or something of that nature. Here are a few of my favourites:

holy crap! plz plz plz lpz plz plz plz plz plz plz write more! if u do i will b forever endebted 2 u! i will also prtect u from attacks by the volturi... lpzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzpzlplz?

_--Stephenie Rice_

first of all  
i think the idea or putting all these storys together is an awsome idea considering the fact that i have read all of them and loved them all and the fact that i was gonna right a story blendding them together too  
second of all  
why the hell havnt you updated this story  
it looks really good  
and its been almost TWO YEARS!  
with love

becca

_--Edward Lover3_

And tons more.

Since you have sent in the reviews, though, I will not end the story. (See?! It pays off to review! And especially if they're nice – you may get them recognized! :D) SO… my good friend will be taking it over. Username: Endless Hope. Very good writer. Better than me, I daresay. AND – as if that wasn't enough – she actually updates! Frequently! Just what you people need….

On the flip side, though…

Thank you_ so_ much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Truly, it does. I hope that you can extend the same courtesy to Endless Hope as she brings her ideas to the story, probably in ways that you – or I, for that matter - would've expected.

If you absolutely love my writing, though, and am horrified at the fact that I - O Glorious Writer – won't be writing the rest of this story (which I'm applies to none of you, but better safe than sorry, right?) then feel free to check out some of my other stories, which I plan to update quite soon.

Thanks, again, and I hope to catch up with you people (coughcoughravenouslionscoughcough) soon.

DAWN.


End file.
